


Mermay 2019 (Q punts titles)

by quietnight



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, MerMay, MerMay 2019, bucky's stuck between a rock and a hard place, everybody's a mermaid, glad they finally took the plunge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 08:02:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18734932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietnight/pseuds/quietnight
Summary: There's no way my brain is gonna produce anything but awful fish puns today so have some titles:THE DEPTHS OF PASSION: A TALE OF TWO TAILSFISH BONE WISH BONEBABY GOT BACKFINTAKE A RIDE ON MY FISH STICKCLOACAS: A LOVE STORYON THE HOOK1-800-SRN-CALL(GOING) DOWN WHERE ITS WETTERTHOT DRAWN TO SCALEDO MERMAIDS HAVE BUTTS: Q PUNTS AGAINSTEVE YOU HAVE FISH BREATHI just realized I colored these guys exactly like the two new betta fish I'm expecting in the mail this week because I am nothing if not predictable.





	Mermay 2019 (Q punts titles)

  
[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/160995661@N05/47006997664/in/dateposted-public/)

**Author's Note:**

> There's no way my brain is gonna produce anything but awful fish puns today so have some titles:  
> THE DEPTHS OF PASSION: A TALE OF TWO TAILS  
> FISH BONE WISH BONE  
> BABY GOT BACKFIN  
> TAKE A RIDE ON MY FISH STICK  
> CLOACAS: A LOVE STORY  
> ON THE HOOK  
> 1-800-SRN-CALL  
> (GOING) DOWN WHERE ITS WETTER  
> THOT DRAWN TO SCALE  
> DO MERMAIDS HAVE BUTTS: Q PUNTS AGAIN  
> STEVE YOU HAVE FISH BREATH  
> I just realized I colored these guys exactly like the two new betta fish I'm expecting in the mail this week because I am nothing if not predictable.


End file.
